The Meadow
by xMissWeasley11x
Summary: This is a Valentine's Day one-shot about Edward and Bella's time spent in the meadow. There is a broader summary inside. It's full of fluff too:D BY THE WAY: Edward is human:D


The Meadow

Summary: This is a little love, full of fluff one-shot I wrote in the spirit of Valentine's Day:D It's all about Edward's Meadow, Bella, and Edward. It has a span of the four seasons: Summer, Fall, Winter, Spring, and back to Summer again. Just so you know, Edward and Bella may seem to be taking their relationship a little slow. I made it this way because it makes it much more romantic and worthwhile, so if it doesn't seem right, this might be why. So, I hope you enjoy it and review!

Stephenie Meyer sadly owns Edward, Bella, and The Meadow. Maybe she wouldn't mind sharing...:]

**Summer**

**BPOV**

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked. We were in the heart of the forest. Edward was dragging me deeper and deeper into the dark, damp woods.

"You'll see, we're almost there," Edward replied excitedly. _Yeah, okay, almost where? Where could we possibly be going? _I thought to myself, stumbling over the little rocks, twigs, and roots.

"Edward, we're in the middle of a forest with only trees surrounding us. If you don't tell me where we are going, I'll leave." I said firmly. Edward just looked at me and smirked.

"No Bella. I won't tell you where we are going. I told you, it's a surprise!"

"Fine!" I said haughtily, turning on my heel. I started walking, then stopped. I looked right and left. Who was I kidding? I wouldn't know where to go even if I had a map, a compass, and a GPS. I angrily stalked back towards Edward who had a small smile on his face.  
"Okay, okay, you win. Lead the way," I sighed, defeated. We started walking again. I saw some light fairly close to us, so we must be getting much closer.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. I tripped over a huge rock and landed on my stomach. Strangely though, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I sat up, rubbing my now very sore ankle. Somehow I had fallen on it when I fell.

"Oh my," I gasped, but not from the pain.

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay?!" Edward said hurriedly, rushing to my side. I just sat there, dumbfounded and in complete awe.

"Bella? What's wrong?" A worried Edward asked.

"It's just so... beautiful." I had fallen into a gorgeous meadow. It looked like something out of a fairy-tale. There was a river that it looked out onto that was sparkling in the unusual sunlight. The grass was as soft as cotton and incredibly green. _This is why it didn't hurt_, I thought. There were tiny flowers scattered everywhere that came in vibrant shades of yellow, purple, blue, and pink. A little pond over by a gigantic boulder bubbled and glittered. It was absolutely amazing.

"I figured you would like it," Edward smiled, finally relaxing once he knew that I was okay. "I come here sometimes when I want to relax or just cool off. It's a very special place to me and I really wanted to share it with you."

"It is absolutely, positively amazing, thank you so much." I said. It almost brought tears to my eyes. This was such a sweet thing for him to do. Especially since we had just started dating a few weeks ago. I was so glad that he trusted and liked me this much. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tilted my head back and rested it on his chest. He gave me a little peck on my head and I blushed, happy. We hadn't had a real first kiss yet but he always placed a small kiss on the top of my head or my forehead. Personally, I thought that this was much more thoughtful and sweet. For the time being, I was content. Edward took my hand and led me to where you could sit by the edge of the meadow and have a nice clear view of the majestic mountains and shining river. We sat down and looked out. Edward turned to me with a very serious look on his face.

"Bella, I... I..." Edward stammered. I looked at him, my face full of concern.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" A jumble of panicky thoughts were going through my head. Did I do something wrong? Did he bring me here to break up with me? Is he in love with someone else? Tears formed in my eyes as Edward finally said what he'd been trying to say all along.

"Bella. Will you be my girlfriend?" I burst out in sobs. I was shaking all over and tears were streaming down my face. Edward pulled me into his arms and held me.

"Of course, if you don't want to, then I understand..." he said, the sadness in his voice all too obvious, though I could tell that he was trying to hide it.

"No, no. Of course I want to be your girlfriend! That's all I ever wanted. I wouldn't want anything else!" I said, almost choking trying to hold back the sobs.

"Then... why were you crying?" Edward asked, bewildered.

"I thought you were going to tell me that you're in love with someone else. When you asked me to be your girlfriend, I was so relieved I started crying..." I trailed off shyly, suddenly embarrassed at how stupid I was, jumping to conclusions like that.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. I don't want anybody else _but_ you." Edward said in a soothing voice, rubbing my back. He kissed the top of my head gently and I choked back another sob. I squeezed him tightly, not wanting him to let go. We sat there holding each other until the last stream of golden light fell behind the mountain. The perfect end to a perfect day.

**Fall**

After the first time Edward took me to our meadow, we have become much closer. We go there almost every weekday to sit, talk, and do homework or to watch the sunset if there is one. On the weekends we go there to hang out and, if it's a clear night, watch the stars. I fell in love with the meadow. It is so beautiful and peaceful there, a great place for relaxing. Ever since Edward asked me to be his girlfriend I have fallen deeply in love with him. I haven't told him yet because I'm not sure if he wants that kind of relationship with me. It was September 13th, my 18th birthday. We were on our way to The Meadow, where Edward said he had a "special surprise" waiting for us. Edward had me by the hand and was dragging me along when he stopped.

"What? Why'd you stop?" I asked him. He came up behind me and covered my eyes with his cool, firm hands.

"We're almost there," he said, gently guiding me toward the entrance. I could smell the sweet scents of the flowers and hear the crisp bubbling of the pond. I instantly felt the sun shining on me. (Very strange. It wasn't usually so sunny.)

"Okay, open your eyes," Edward took his hands off my face and I looked around. In the middle of the meadow was a big red and white checkered blanket with a big basket of food on it. There were two plates and two glasses with water in them. There was a CD player on the blanket that was playing my favorite song that Edward had written for me on his piano. He called it "Bella's Lullaby." He had told me that it was just part of my birthday present, so I am guessing that this was the other part.

"What's this?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, I know this is one of your favorite places, so I decided we could have a little birthday picnic for you." He said, pulling me toward the blanket. We sat down and he pulled two ham sandwiches out of the basket. He set them on our plates then took out a tub of chocolate-covered strawberries and two miniature chocolate cakes. We started eating and I basically ate the sandwich in one bite because I was so hungry. I dug into the chocolate cake next.

"Mmmm, this is soooo good!" I mumbled, my mouth being full of food and all. I looked up towards Edward who was chuckling quietly to himself. _Probably about me, I'm such a pig! _I thought, embarrassed. I wiped my face of the crumbs and watched as Edward opened up the tub of strawberries.

"Close your eyes and open up," he told me. I closed my eyes tight and opened my mouth wide. Edward stuck the absolute sweetest strawberry I had ever tasted into my mouth.

"Your turn!" I exclaimed. I dropped the biggest strawberry into his mouth. I started giggling because the strawberry was so big he almost couldn't chew it. Once he finished, he stood up and walked toward me.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked sweetly, holding out his hand to help me up.

"Why yes, of course," I replied. We walked toward a clearing in the meadow and began to dance to my lullaby. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and he set his hands on my waist. We really just swayed back and forth but it felt wonderful. Edward spun me out and made it so that I landed in his arms with my back to his chest. We stayed like that for awhile when suddenly Edward spun me around so that I was facing him again. He started leaning toward me and put his lips to my ear.

"I've wanted to do this ever since I first saw you," he whispered softly. He leaned toward me again, but this time his lips met mine. Strangely, I didn't panic. My lips seemed to know just what to do. When we kissed, I literally felt my body lift off of the ground. Of course, that might've been because he had picked me up while I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried us both over to the blanket and laid us down. When we finally broke apart, we were both breathing hard.

"Wow," I breathed. That was the most amazing kiss ever. Edward chuckled and scooted closer to me. He pulled me into his chest and we laid there, content. I could hear his heart beat and it calmed me down enough that I started to get sleepy. I felt Edward lean his head toward me one more time.

"I love you Bella," he murmured gently. Hearing those words coming from his mouth sent chills down my spine. He had finally said it. I love you.

"I love you too," I said with a mixture of glee and sleepiness. He laughed and started rubbing my arm. I yawned, snuggling closer into him as I slowly fell asleep.

**Winter**

Smack! Snow was swirling prettily around us while Edward and I were in the middle of a snowball fight.

"Hey!" Edward said playfully. I had thrown at him a huge snowball. We got to our meadow early. It had started snowing about a week ago, right when Edward and I flew back home for Christmas break. As it turned out, he and I went to the same college and were well into our second year there. Obviously, a year or two had passed since we'd been here, so it felt nice to be back. The Meadow was covered in snow from a huge snowstorm we had had on Christmas Day. The power even went out from all the ice, but it didn't really matter to me. I just missed Charlie and I wouldn't let a little power outage ruin our Christmas. I looked up in time to see a snowball come hurling straight towards my face. "Edward!" I spluttered, frantically wiping the freezing snow from my eyes. I charged toward him, tackling him to the ground.

"Oof," he grunted. I giggled and started making snow angels. A snowflake landed on my nose. Edward leaned over me and kissed it off my nose, causing me to giggle. I sighed and looked at the perfect man laying beside me. He looked too perfect to be mine, with the sparkling snow twirling around his face, making him look even more gorgeous with his auburn hair and emerald green eyes.

"I love you," I said to him. He smiled and took my hand, pulling me up.

"Bella, there's something I want to ask you."

"Um, okay. What is it?" I asked. He slowly got down on one knee and my breathing became shaky.

"Bella, ever since I first met you, I've loved you. You light up my days, cheer me up when I feel

sad. Your blush is so adorable and you always look so beautiful, like my own personal angel. I want to wake up every morning and see you lying there beside me. I love you so much, more than you could imagine. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh god," I said nervously. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a velvety black box. He opened it, and inside sat a white-gold ring with a big diamond set in the middle. Surrounding the diamond were four little emeralds, two on each side. They reminded me of his eyes.

"Bella love, will you marry me?" Edward asked hopefully, his eyes pleading me to say-

"Yes!" I said. I started crying and laughing at the same time. I jumped into his arms and with one hand he slid the ring onto my finger. It looked pretty against my pale skin. I kissed Edward and we fell into the soft snow. _I'm getting married! _I thought excitedly.

**Spring**

"Mommy, come on!" It had been four years since Edward and I got married. In the time since, we had had two beautiful twin girls, Alison Rose Masen (Allie) and Elizabeth Taylor Masen (Lizzie.) They were four now and so big! Allie had Edward's auburn hair and my chocolate brown eyes while Lizzie had my chestnut hair and Edward's emerald green eyes. They both had long wavy hair that was pulled back into two pigtails today and a light scatter of freckles over their smooth pale skin. We were on our way to the meadow. This would be the girls' first visit here.

"Slow down please!" I yelled after them. I yanked Edward's arm so we could catch up to them.

"Oh Daddy, it's so beautiful," Lizzie sighed dreamily. She was the quiet one with the big imagination. Allie was our little fireball, always full of energy.

"It is, isn't it. This is where I took your mother on our first date." Edward said. He looked over at me and gave me is signature crooked grin. Allie had run over to the pond and was literally bouncing off her toes in excitement.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I swim? Pretty please?" Allie asked us.

"Okay honey, just let me get your bathing suit." I had packed them in case a situation like this came up.

"Lizzie, do you want to swim too?" Edward asked her.

"No Daddy, I'm fine." She was sitting in the middle of the flowers. A pretty blue flower was tucked behind her ear.

"Okay sweetheart," Edward kissed me on my head and went to go sit with her. I guess Lizzie felt like being with her daddy today. She could either be a Mommy's girl or a Daddy's girl. Allie didn't really have a preference as long as she got to do something active.

"Mommy, look at me!" Allie exclaimed. She was splashing around in the pond, giggling when the fish tickled her toes with their tails. I sat down on a nearby rock and smiled. They were truly our little miracles. A year before they were born, I was pregnant with a little boy. About a month before he was due, I felt my water break. We rushed to the hospital and I had an emergency C-Section, only to find that my little baby was stillborn. We named him Christopher Anthony Masen and buried him next to Charlie, who died about a year ago from a heart attack. I went into a bit of a depression, Edward being the only one able to cheer me up. When I found out I was pregnant with the twins, I was very scared that the same thing would happen to them. When they were born alive and healthy, I was ecstatic. My little guardian angels.

"Bella love. Look," I turned toward Edward. Allie must've gotten out of the pond while I was thinking, because she and Lizzie were curled up next to each other in the flowers. They were fast asleep, their thumbs stuck in their mouths. At that moment, the sun broke from behind a huge cloud, shining on them. It created a sort of golden halo around our two beautiful girls.

"A gift from God," I whispered to Edward, resting my head on his shoulder as he held me.

"I couldn't agree more," he said.

**Summer**

70 Years Later

It's been nearly 70 years since Edward first took me to the meadow. I was 17 then and now I'm at the ripe old age of 87. I'm walking (more like hobbling) to our meadow, holding a bouquet of freesia in my hands. The meadow hasn't changed at all. It is still as beautiful as it was back then. I stand out against the newly bloomed flowers. I'm old and wrinkly as I walk toward the headstone that's in the middle of all the flowers.

_Edward Anthony Masen_

_1989-2072_

_Devoted Husband; Loving Father_

_You are my angel and I love you_

_-Bella_

He died of heart failure not to long ago. I was devastated. I gently laid the flowers down on his grave. I had requested that he be buried here instead of with his parents. He would've wanted this. I slowly sat down. I could hardly stand and my breath was coming short. I told my girls that if I didn't come back from this visit they should look for me here. They know the way. In my will, I requested that when I die, to "please bury me here in the meadow beside my love." I trusted Allie and Lizzie to do this for me. My breathing was becoming even shorter. I slowly laid down beside Edward's grave.

"I love you. I'll see you soon," I whispered as I closed my eyes and peacefully waited for God to take me back where I belonged: with my Edward.

**A/N: So many of you will probably protest this ending, but it really fits with the story if you think about it. I cried when I was writing it. It kind of pained me to end it like this but that's okay. It fits:D If my math if wrong, please forgive me! It's one of my worst subjects:] I hope you liked it and a Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! **


End file.
